Whataya want from me?
by Beauty Little Star
Summary: ¿que quieres de mi? con una rutina algo estresante,y usando solo unas pocas palabras, toda una vida de felicidad se puede desvanecer. ¿o no? Song-fic.Amo a este cantente


**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

_**Bueno, este es un Song-fic que se me ocurrió cuando a las 10Pm se me fue la luz. En ese momento estaba escuchando esta canción y pensé "¿Por qué no lo hago un SasuSaku?" y bue… aquí estamos. PD: Sasuke POV**_

_**Ah también quiero aclarar que no la escribí al pie de lo que dice la canción. Agregue algunas cosillas para hacerlo mas interesante y emotivo.**_

_**Canción**__**: Whataya want from me? (Alam Lambert)**_

Acabo de volver de un odioso y agotador día de "trabajo". Si, aunque algunos no consideren que cantar y escribir canciones sea cosa laboral, yo les digo que están muy equivocados. Pero vallamos al punto.

Llegue a casa a eso de las dos de la madrugada, estoy no jodido, jodidisimo. Mi cabeza está por explotar, mis ojos decaen pero raramente no tengo sueño. Decido ir a acostarme e intentar dormir, pero no puedo conciliar el sueño. Mi manager dijo que para mañana debía escribir otra canción, estoy bajo mucha presión, sin contar los escándalos que los fans arman por mí. Me siento en el escritorio, pero al ver que nada llega a mi cerebro me tomo las sienes con el índice y pulgar frustrado.__

**Hey, slow it down.**

**Whataya want from me**

**Whataya want from me**

Me dirijo al sillón de cuero negro del living, ese que tus padres nos regalaron por nuestra boda, en el cual me siento y prendo el televisor pensando que podría inspirarme. En medio del silencio no capte que me mirabas a escondidas, preocupada. Con tus ojos jade brillando y tu pelo algo desalineado color rosa chicle.

**Yeah, I'm afraid**

**Whataya want from me**

**Whataya want from ****me**

Me levanto del sillón y camino hacia la biblioteca donde guardaste un estante para mis discos. Los toco uno por uno, cuando oigo que me llamas

-¿Sasuke?—dijiste temerosa. Yo asustado por la repentina voz me volteo y frunzo el ceño. Allí estabas, en bata y con ambas manos en el pecho. Luego devuelvo mi vista a los cd´s. Te doy la espalda. No tenía ganas de hablar y no iba a hacerlo. -¿Esta todo bien?—insististe. Yo volví a voltearme y te mire como diciendo "no molestes". Viendo que ni te inmutas, tomo un libro y pretendo una lectura, moviendo mi cabeza en forma de negación y enojo.

**There might have been a time**

**I would give myself away**

**(Ooh) Once upon a time**

**I didn't give a damn**

**But now here we are**

**So Whataya want from me**

**Whataya want from me**

Al ver que no contesto sigues insistiéndome, "¿Porque no contestas?" "¿Me explicas que ocurrió esta tarde en la presentación del nuevo Cd con tus fans?" "¿Por qué no las alejas?". Trate de evitarla, lo menos que quería era hablar sobre la horrible realidad que estaba presente fuera de mi casa-mansión. Camino sin ver a donde voy, y resulta que llego a la cocina donde me acorralas contra la mesada. En ella puedo ver restos de comida rápida. Parece que como no pude llegar temprano te las ideaste a último momento.

Cansado de tu interrogatorio, grito.

-¡BASTA! Me canse de oírte – te grite.

-¡No eres justo conmigo!—me recriminaste. Yo apreté mis labios y te conteste

-¿¡Que quieres de mi?—digo mientras te empujo hacia un lado para alejarme de tus preguntas, no quise ser rudo pero mi razonamiento se hallaba fuera de servicio.

**Just don't give up**

**I'm working' it out**

**Please don't give in**

**I won't let you down**

**It messed me up, need a second to breathe**

**Just keep coming around**

**Hey, Whataya want from me**

**Whataya want from me**

Me alejo recordando aun en mi conciencia los gritos de mis fans al salir de la reunión. Mis guardaespaldas tuvieron que alejarlos un poco para que pueda subir a mi vehículo. Yo, solo daba pequeñas sonrisas y saludaba.

En medio del transcurso los flashes cegaban mi visión. Una vez dentro relajo mi rostro pensando cuando mi ida se volvió tan miserable. ¿Cómo hago para poder estar un momento a solas contigo? Con la cara de fastidio miro a mi manager que me hablaba sobre el éxito que fue esta venta.

Cuando vuelvo de mis pensamientos, entro a mi estudio. Descargo parte de mi ira apretando el respaldo de la silla, tú me sigues por atrás. Culpándome de que esta vida nos estaba separando cada vez mas. Y tenias razón, pero mi orgullo es más fuerte que mi corazón. Te sigo de largo pero tú me das vuelta para hablarme a la cara

-¡No me ignores Sasuke Uchiha!—dijiste roja de ira y con ojos vidriosos. Yo chasqueo mi lengua y pretendo seguir caminando -¡¿Por qué lo haces?—gritaste.

-Yo no hago nada. – dije alzando mis hombros indiferente. – serán tus gritos lo que hace de esta situación una molestia. -

**Yeah, it's plain to see**

**That baby you're beautiful**

**And it's nothing wrong with you**

**It's me... I'm a freak**

**But thanks for loving' me**

**Cause you're doing it perfectly**

Enojada y con las lagrima saliendo de tus ojos, me abofeteas. Con la expresión seria te hablo

-Te repito, ¿Qué quieres de mi?—dije acercándome.

-Yo…yo…- hablaste por los sollozos

-¡¿Qué quieres de mi Sakura?—grite empujándote mas brusco que la vez anterior.

**There might have been a time**

**When I would let you step away**

**I wouldn't even try but I think**

**You could save my life**

-¡¿Qué QUIERES DE MI SAKURA? RESPONDE—repito gritándote mas.

No repondes.

-No tienes remedio, no quiero hablarte por hoy. – dije yendo a mi asiento.

-No te pre-preocupes… ya no me hablaras mas. –dijiste al borde del llanto. Diste media vuelta y te dirigiste al cuarto que compartimos desde hace tres años.

Yo me quede estático, eso había sido como un balde de agua helada. Sumado con un puñetazo en el corazón. "¿Qué mierda acabo de hacer?" pienso aun desde mi sitio.

**Just don't give up**

**I'm working' it out**

**Please don't give in**

**I won't let you down**

**It messed me up, need a second to breathe**

**Just keep coming around**

**Hey, Whataya want from me**

**Whataya want from me**

Te alejaste de mi furiosa. Antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza, te volviste hacia donde yo estaba. Ahora me había girado y te miraba con una mezcla de suplica e incredulidad en mis ojos. Dentro del cuarto sacaste tu maleta, la marrón supongo yo porque esa te regale para tu cumpleaños y la adoraste hasta su último día.

Oí el ruido del cierre cerrarse, mezclado con tus sollozos. El corazón se me partía pero mi orgullo me impedía ir a abrazarte. Suspire. La puerta se abre y, que raro, resulta que tenía razón. No solo agarraste tu maleta marrón sino que estaba lo bastante gorda como para guardar toda tu ropa dentro.

**Just don't give up on me**

**I won't let you down**

**No, I won't let you down**

Tres días pasaron desde que te fuiste, y yo ya me había ideado una nueva rutina. Me levantaba y me sentaba en el sillón a admirar una fotografía que nos sacamos en el festival de verano, cuando nos conocimos por accidente. Cada rasgo de ti de la imagen, en el que fijaba mi atención, me recordaba la pelea que creo nuestra separación.

Tus ojos jade brillosos, estaban rojos y llenos de lagrimas. Tu tez blanca crema, estaba húmeda y roja del llanto. Tu sonrisa, simplemente no había existido esa noche.

Con tristeza tiro la foto por allí.

-Pero que idiota fui—me recrimino.

Y para ser peor, todavía no había podido escribir la canción pedida. Le rogué a mi manager que la pasara para mañana y de milagro logre convencerla. Tsunade acepto de mala gana. Odiaba retrasar las cosas.

**So**

**Just don't give up**

**I'm working' it out**

**Please don't give in**

**I won't let you down**

**It messed me up, need a second to breathe**

**Just keep coming around**

**Hey, Whataya want from me**

Una lagrima que jamás creí poseer, resbala por mi mejilla. Mis ojos azabache que jamás lograron tener expresión alguna, desbordaban de la necesidad de que seques mis lagrimas. Como solías hacer. La pelea seguía persiguiendo mi mete como un maldito recuerdo. Deslizo mis manos desde mi cabeza hacia abajo, juntándolas en forma de ruego. Apoyo mi boca sobre ellas, y me dedico a realizar un gran suspiro.

**Just don't give up**

**I'm working' it out**

**Please don't give in**

**I won't let you down**

**It messed me up, need a second to breathe**

**Just keep coming around**

**Hey, Whataya want from me**

**(Whataya want from me)**

**Whataya want from me**

**Whataya want from me**

Ya era tarde, así que decidí irme a dormir. Pero desde que te fuiste han sido pocas las horas que he dormido. Aun sin conciliar el sueño, perdido en mis odiosos recuerdos, me siento con las sabanas cubriéndome desde mi cadera hasta la totalidad faltante, suspiro preguntando al aire…

-¿Qué es lo quiere de mí?—

-Lo único que quería… era que vuelvas a ser el de antes. – dijiste apoyada desde el marco de la puerta. Yo volví mi vista sorprendido. ¿Cuándo habías entrado?

Una sonrisa de felicidad no pudo evitar presentarse en mi rostro. Y puedo deducir que lo notaste ya que tus ojos volvieron a acuarse al ver mi acción.

Te acercas a la cama, aun indecisa. Yo me adelanto, quedando semi costado. Sonrío aun más, y susurro un "lo siento". Liberando por fin las lágrimas atrapadas, te me tiras encima. Lloras sobre mi pecho y yo te abrazo haciendo lo imposible para no volver a dejarte ir. Te beso la mejilla y me acerco a tu oído para decirte un "te amo". Te separas de mi pecho y me regalaste un beso de esos que tanto extrañe. Los que tenían sabor a cereza.

_**¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron?**_

_**Please, respondan con un review! **_

_**Besitos y hasta mañana. **_

_**B.L.S**_


End file.
